poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Memory Restored/Happy Ending
This is how Thomas' Memory restored and happy ending goes in Battle of the Machine Robos. Matau T. Monkey: While we wait for my master and his friends, let's sing the song Awesome as I Wanna be. Rigby: Good idea, Matau. song Awesome as I Wanna be starts playing Matau and the Skylanders: Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Arcee: Awesome as I wanna be. Matau and the Skylanders: Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Rigby: Awesome as I wanna be~ First you see me riding on a sonic boom~ Jetstorm: Got mah guitar shredding up mah latest tune~ Matau T. Monkey: There is nothing you can do to beat me~ Sideswipe: I'm so good that you can't defeat me~ Fixit, Cody Fairbrother, Matau and the Skylanders: Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution~ Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be~ (Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution~ Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be~ Slipstream: Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Drift: Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ Cody Fairbrother: Step aside now, you're just gettin' in my way~ Mordecai: I got sick chops you could never hope to play~ Bumblebee: When it comes to makin' music, I'm the ruler~ Sir Daniel Fortesque and Matau T. Monkey: You wish you could be twenty percent cooler~ Jazz: Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution~ Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be~ (Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution~ Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be~ Miko Nakadai: Awesome! Matau T. Monkey: Thank you, Miko. the Groundbridge opens and Phaona leads Ryan, Lady, Brian, Jetfire, Bugs, Daffy and the emotions through it Joy: We got it! We got the key! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah.pants Wow, those villains want the key so badly. Crash Bandicoot: Thanks for helping me fighting Megatron. My name is Crash Bandicoot.shakes with Phaona Phaona: I'm Phaona. The grandson of Akela and brother of Mowgli the man-cub. Twilight her crown I believe this belongs to you. Twilight Sparkle: My crown! Thanks. Where did you get it? Phaona: The bad clone of your new friend here had it. She used it to turn herself into a demon and fight us. But I managed to get it before she could do anything. Crash Bandicoot: I think that crown of yours is one of the Elements of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle: It is and thanks, Phaona. Optimus Prime: Now, let's get Thomas' memory back. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Joy, can you give me the Key to Vector Sigma? Joy: Here you go. him the key Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Joy.on Thomas and reached his shoulder Ok, Thomas, hold still and let Doctor Ryan do his work. Thomas: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Here goes nothing! the key into Thomas' head There we go. blacks out for a moment and then wakes up again Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, are you all right? Ryan F-Freeman: Do you remember Twilight, Thomas? Say something for yes or 'What? Who's Twilight? I have no idea who my girlfriend is.' for no. Thomas: Of course I remember Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Good for you Thomas, because I..for a moment Wait a minute. Do you still remember me and my friends, Thomas? Thomas: Of course, Ryan. What do you think I am? Feather-brained or something?Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan